As the computing speed of electronic devices increases, the heat generated by the electronic devices becomes increasingly higher. To overcome the large quantity of generated heat, manufacturers have introduced and extensively used a heat pipe and a vapor chamber with good thermal conductivity. Although a gas-state working fluid in the heat pipe has the same flowing direction, the heat conducted by the working fluid is very limited due to the limitation of volume. On the other hand, although the vapor chamber has a relatively large heated surface for attaching a heat source and conducting heat directly, yet the flowing direction of the gas-state working fluid is disordered, and the heat conduction and dissipation performance of the vapor chamber is limited.
To overcome these problems, related manufactures integrate the heat pipe and the vapor chamber to form a combined structure, wherein the heat pipe is passed and connected to a side edge of the vapor chamber, and the internal space of the heat pipe and the internal space of the vapor chamber are communicated with each other.
Although the conventional vapor chamber and heat pipe combined structure has the heat conduction and dissipation effect, the following problems still exist. Since the capillary tissue in the heat pipe is not attached to the capillary tissue in the vapor chamber, therefore the liquid-state working fluid may be interrupted or discontinuous in the reflux process, and the heat conduction and dissipation performance is lowered significantly. In addition, the vapor chamber usually has a thin wall, and a rim is generally formed on the wall of the vapor chamber to provide a support to the heat pipe and keep the heat pipe on the vapor chamber securely, and thus incurring a more complicated manufacturing process and a higher manufacturing cost. Obviously, requirements are needed.